Reido's legacy
by olasubomifrancis
Summary: this follows the story of Shao khan and Sindel's son Reido and his journey to finding the truth about the mortal kombat tournament and his father's true nature.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Hey! This is my very first fanfiction so I'll really appreciate reviews on this. This story takes place before the events of mk trilogy and assumes that Shao Khan had a son with Sindel. His name is Reido Khan and his abilities are kind of a mix between Shao Khan, Sindel, Shang Tsung and Reiko's abilities. The first two are as a result of his bloodline while the latter are developed by training under these two. So enjoy and pleeeeeeease review.

CHAPTER 1

He wasn't surprised he was having this same nightmare again. It was always the same; a once beautiful palace engulfed in sky high flames, the scream of women and children as a horde of tarkatans walked through the flames finishing survivors and soldiers in a regalia he did not recognize fighting back the tarkatans to no success. The part of this nightmare that was perhaps most significant was the woman who was being dragged out of the room by a shokan he knew. Kintaro dragged the woman by her long and lush velvet hair while Goro approached from the same room with two little girls who couldn't have been anything more than two thousand years old. He didn't know them but he felt like flying down to fight Goro and running away with those girls. He would protect them and care for them. However no matter how much he prepared his mind for the next part of the dream nothing ever prepared him for the cold chill that ran down his spine when he felt a familiar presence approach the scene. Shang Tsung approached the beaten woman with a swagger that came with being the most powerful sorcerer in outworld. He was significantly younger than the man who had trained him but his aura was just as strong. Reido couldn't make any words of the ensuing conversation but whatever the results were they did not please Shang Tsung as what followed was a violent blow to the head of the woman, collapsing her at the feet of the sorcerer. The two little girls began to cry and one suddenly rushed foward bravely to face Shang tsung. Reido admired and respected the girl's bravery and so did Shang Tsung as his eyes simply glowed green causing the girl to collapse lightly on the dusty floor. Fire soon engulfed the entire scene as Reido was forced awake. He didn't even bother sitting up in bed; what was the point?

The next day started like any other day in the palace for Reido. He woke up early, took an early bath and took his stroll through the palace grounds. He heard noises coming from the dojo and a smirk crept on his face. He knew who was in there and decided to join the fun. He walked past the bowing tarkatan guards into the massive dojo. Kitana had the general pinned to the floor in her famous leg hold. Her thighs were wrapped very tightly around his neck while she pulled tightly on the left arm of the struggling Reiko. General Reiko could easily have teleported out of the hold but he was determined to break a hold that only queen Sindel had been able to break.

'Give up.' said Kitana breathing heavily. Reido saw that look in her eyes. The look of a woman who wanted to dominate. She was born to rule and this moment made her feel exactly like that. The feeling of having a powerful outworld general at her mercy was unmatchable. A sudden blue flash of light freed Reiko from the hold as he teleported to safety.

'Nice.' He said coughing profusely and regaining his breath. 'That hold might win us Earthrealm.'

'You're dead wrong.' said Reido, alerting the party in the dojo to his presence. 'I'm winning Earthrealm for father.'

Reido blinked and within that frame a dagger was right in front of his nose. Kitana stood in front of him with a big smile on her face. Reido was the self proclaimed fastest man in outworld and Kitana always tried to prove otherwise.

'You'll be dead in a real fight.' said the princess smacking her lips in satisfaction. The smile on her face suddenly disappeared as she felt cold steel on her exposed back. Her younger brother was no longer in front of her but had been replaced by a light trail of blue energy.

'Come let's eat.' said Reido hugging her from behind. They were rivals but they were still siblings and they loved each other to death. They had saved each others' lives countless times and had forged a bond that ran thicker than just being blood siblings. They had turned to each other for strength when the queen had died and they had both sworn to never allow anything happen to the other.

'The delegation is coming in today.' said Reiko. The look on his face told Kitana and Reido what they didn't want to remember. In a few days, they would win Shao Khan a tenth consecutive tournament and Outworld would expand. This would mean more responsibility and duties and this band of friends might be separated for months or even years.

'The coming days would be hectic.' said Jade. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that she was even around. They were all used to it though. Jade never spoke, only listened and watched, making her indispensible to their team.

'Let's have breakfast then prepare for...' Reiko couldn't finish his sentence as a female messenger walked in on their little meeting.

'Emperor Khan demands your presence.' said the messenger. 'He would like to speak to you all before the ceremony this evening.'

They all looked at each other as silent understanding passed between them. They all dispersed to prepare for their meeting with Shao Khan.

Sorry this chapter is a bit on the small side but promise to upload chapters in the future if you encourage me to continue with your reviews. Don't go easy on me in the reviews. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry chapter two took so long. I've been super busy with school. Here it is and please don't forget to review.

CHAPTER 2

The throne room was currently a sight that irritated the emperor to no end. It was full of several outworld tribes and races that had come to either come to reassure the emperor of their allegiance to his cause or volunteer their fiercest warriors for the tournament. Tarkatans, shokans, centaurs and even the vampires had come in rather large parties. This made the throne room rather too noisy and uncomfortable for the dictator. The large throne room doors swung open loudly as the announcer made the presence of the royal children known to chattering crowd the throne room. The emperor sat up slightly in his throne as he proudly watched his son and daughter walk into the throne room amidst the admiring stares and glances of the crowd. His daughter Kitana, had made a reputation as the deadliest assassin across the realms and this always made Shao Kahn delighted that he had made the right decision about her. Reido however had a much bigger reputation. He was strong, fierce, brutal and unrelenting. He had won every tournament he had represented his father in and some feared he might be a more brutal dictator than his father. This was what made the emperor proudest. He wanted his legacy to live on through Reido and though he would never admit it, he was always grateful to the combined efforts of Shang Tsung and General Reiko for creating the heir he always wanted. His only concern about Reido however, was how much he cared for his family. He knew that Reido would be willing to sacrifice everything to save his sister...and even him, his father. Reido and Kitana walked up to him and bowed fully. The whole throne room was silent by now.

'Rise.' said the emperor smiling. 'This is Reido!' he said loudly for all to hear. 'He is the champion of outworld and the heir to my throne. Under the leadership and guidance of the sorcerer Shang Tsung, he will secure us victory over Earthrealm!'

The throne exploded in roars and cheers as they all expressed their confidence in their prince.

'Let us see how ready he is!' roared Goro amidst the cheering. The room fell back into silence as Goro rose from his seat among his Shokan brethren, towering over everyone else. Shao Kahn grinned fully as he relished the idea of Reido proving himself against one of the most powerful warriors across the realms.

The space in front of the emperor was quickly cleared as Goro approached the expressionless prince. Shang Tsung had boasted endlessly to him about how he had trained Reido into the fiercest warrior in the realm and Goro had always nursed a secret desire to engage him in kombat. They approached each other and bowed to each other as a sign of respect. Goro then unexpectedly made a grab for the head of the still bowing Reido but was shocked stiff as he grabbed onto the emptiness of thin air. Reido materialised quickly behind his unsuspecting opponent then quickly producing a spear of pure green energy, Reido impaled the weapon in the middle of Goro's back, drawing a roar of pain from the Shokan prince. Suddenly with unbelievable speed Goro turned to face the prince and made another attempt to grab Reido but in a flash of purple, the prince vanished from Goro's presence. Reappearing at his opponent's rear once more, Reido instead materialised an energy formed replica of the wrath hammer to deliver a knockout blow but this time Goro predicted the prince's move and made a powerful leap over the swinging hammer. The prince could not believe his opponent's speed and power as Goro came down on his back with a mighty stomp. The crowd roared in approval as Goro stood over Reido. Goro quickly grabbed the downed prince off the floor, holding him up with two hands.

'Goro...the name of the man who bested you.' said the four armed giant smiling. Then without warning he began using the other two hands to deliver unbelievably powerful blows to Reido's face, chest and stomach as blood splattered wildly against the Shokan's features. He continued to pound and pound until he was sure that the prince was broken. When he was satisfied, he took the prince by the ankle and flung across the length of the throne room sending him crashing into a wall. Goro turned towards the emperor with the intent of mocking him but became unnerved by the huge grin on the emperor's face. A quick glance at Shang Tsung confirmed and strengthened his unease as the sorcerer also had a wicked smile plastered across his face.

'Was that your best...GORO!' called Reido from behind him. Goro's eyes grew wide with shock as he turned to face the standing prince. Reido's neck was twisted at an awkward angle but he corrected that quickly with a bone wrenching creak as he readjusted his neck effortlessly.

'That bastard.' thought Goro angrily.

'Don't look so surprised. I spent some years training with the Oni warlords and I must tell you...they hit MUCH harder than you.' said the prince with an arrogant expression on his slighty bruised face and bloody face. He began walking very slowly towards an angered Goro, adjusting his twisted outfit as he did so. Without warning he appeared suddenly in front of a shocked Goro and began pelting the Shokan prince with blows that were so quick and powerful that the emperor shivered in sheer excitement as he watched his son bring the mighty Goro to his knees. When Reido finally stopped, Goro's broken form crashed to the ground with a large thud, signalling the end of the fight. The prince turned to his father and bowed, causing the crowd to explode in cheers and applause. Two shokan tribesmen rushed forward to retrieve Goro's body and carted it away for treatment while Kintaro and Sheeva came before the emperor and his prince to signify their intent to leave by bowing grudgingly. With a huge smile on his face Shao Kahn waved them away in a completely uninterested manner. With Reido and Kitana, who needed the Shokans?

'Earthrealm is mine.' thought the dictator to himself as he began to imagine the possibilities when Earthrealm became a part of outworld.

Please remember to review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Its' chapter three, so please enjoy and don't forget to review. All characters except for Reido belong to Ed Boon and the good people at Netherrealm studios.

CHAPTER 3

Kuai Liang and Tundra tore through the cold, dark forest as quickly as they could. They dodged tree branches and tumbled through the snow as they struggled to catch up with their targets.

'He just left without a word.' yelled Tundra as he slid under a tree branch. Kuai didn't reply. He was still in shock, in pain. The thunder god, Raiden had appeared at the Lin Kuei temple three days ago to request for the participation of the Lin Kuei's champions in the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. The clan had chosen Kuai's older brother Bi Han to be one of the defender's of Earthrealm. He was scheduled to leave today along with Sektor and Cyrax. Kuai had left his bed this morning in high hopes of sparring with the soon to be Mortal Kombat champion. His bother however, had already left. This shocked Kuai as it was unusual behaviour. No matter how life threatening a mission was, the two brothers always had a spar before either's departure. They both placed kombat strength in high regard and a spar was the best way for them to bid each other farewell.

'Kuai! Look out!' yelled Tundra, interrupting the ninja's thoughts. A quick look up revealed the impending danger. A red missile they both recognized sped blindingly at them as they ground quickly to a halt. Tundra teleported himself to the safety of a treetop in an explosion of smoke as he watched his friend replace his body with an ice clone and rematerialize on another tree branch, giving him a thumbs up to signify his safety. The missile however, simply fell to the ground and disassembled itself.

'A dummy rocket.' said a panting Tundra.

'The next one won't be.' called a deep and threatening voice a few trees away from them. It was Sektor. He and Cyrax stood on either side of Sub Zero.

'Kuai, come.' Said Bi Han as he hopped down from the tree and landed on the snow below the trees. Kuai did the same as the two brothers left their respective escorts out of earshot.

'Why did you leave without telling me?' said Kuai angrily. Bi Han patted his angry brother gently on the head and laughed lightly.

'This is different. I fear I might not come back from this one.' answered Bi Han sharply. The look on Kuai's face didn't surprise him. Kuai had always known his brother to be unbeatable and strong, so it affected him greatly to hear his brother speak with such uncertainty.

'What do you mean?' asked Kuai in a shaky voice. He definitely didn't understand.

'It's hard to explain.' replied Bi Han with no expression. 'Regardless, I need you to master the ice scrolls in my absence. You might need that power sooner than you might...'

'Time is against us Sub Zero!' shouted Sektor from the treetop. He was getting impatient.

'Be strong.' said Bi Han bowing to his brother and at blinding speed disappeared into the forest with Sektor and Cyrax. Kuai was left standing unceremoniously in the middle of the snow forest as the noise of the harsh wind and the howling of wolves accented the young ninja's sorry state. The ice scrolls? Bi Han had suspended Kuai's training with the ice scrolls for almost an entire year now. They had trained with the scrolls for years without problems, but at a point, the powers of the ice were beginning overwhelm Kuai's body, nearly killing him in the process. The grandmaster had told the brothers that continuing the training at any point would be risky to Kuai Liang and they weren't to continue with it until they were sure he was willing to put his life on the line to attain more power. Now Bi Han had asked him to master it in his absence. What was this Mortal Kombat tournament? How could it push his invincible brother into making such a decision?

'Are you satisfied?' asked Smoke as he landed heavily beside Kuai.

'Let's go.' said Kuai darkly as he turned towards the temple and began running. Tundra looked into the darkness of path ahead and couldn't help but wonder what the brothers had discussed. Whatever had been the outcome, Kuai wasn't happy at all. Kuai's admiration of his brother nearly bordered on worship and it must have been crushing to watch Bi Han act with such uncertainty. He knew however that his friend will overcome this storm. The Lin Kuei had trained them to be tough and unrelenting; both physically and mentally and they saw little importance in emotional relationships. He would definitely heal.

'I hope Bi Han's participation in this tournament doesn't have unforeseen consequences.' said Tundra to himself as he ran after his friend to the temple.

Sorry this chapter is short. Just wanted to establish a relationship between the two brothers since Midway/Netherrealm never really got around to doing it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. More chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

My deepest apologies for not updating the story for almost a year. This is me promising to be a lot more consistent with my updates. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

CHAPTER 4

Earthrealm air didn't smell any different. Reido had been on Shang Tsung's Island for nearly a week and even though he hadn't left the island at all, he couldn't imagine that the rest of Earthrealm was any different from Outworld. He had been training daily alongside Kitana and Jade and he was confident that he was fully prepared for the tournament. The thunder god, Raiden had made occasional visits to check the conditions of the facilities that were to host Earth's defenders. Reido was secretly relieved that he wouldn't be fighting Raiden in the tournament because the thunder god's power measured at a level that even he couldn't comprehend. Reido was however curious to meet the warriors from Earthrealm who would stand against him. He had heard rumours of a certain shaolin warrior named Liu Kang. They said his flames could burn even Shao Kahn. It was a rather ridiculous and far-fetched story but his kombat experience had taught him never to underestimate any enemy.

'Reido!' called Kitana from across the beach where the prince was meditating. He opened his eyes and noticed what his sister was probably trying to draw his attention to. A large ship was approaching the island from the south-west. Reido knew that the warriors he was so curious to meet were aboard the ship. He got up and walked to meet his sister as they made their way uphill to observe the Earthrealm defenders. The first to alight was a sneaky looking bald man in a white gi with white pants and brown combat boots. He wore a belt diagonally across his torso that bore a glowing red power source of some sort. It was however his right eye that caught Reido's attention. The flesh of the right side of his face had been replaced by a mechanical contraption with a glowing red eye at the centre. He had a malicious smile plastered on his face that portrayed a man who knew exactly what he was here for. The next kombatants were a group of ninja clad in similar outfits of different colours. The one in the centre was the obvious threat of the three as vapour poured gently from his bandaged arms. Reido knew that cold was the natural enemy of movement and speed making the ice ninja a naturally troublesome opponent. His companions in red and yellow were less intimidating but potentially just as dangerous. He found the kombatants he had seen interesting but not unexpected. The next kombatant however took him by surprise. She was a tall, beautiful, blonde woman with a body structure that told Reido it was subjected to rigorous and regular training. Her battle-ready stance and her hard face suggested she was probably a soldier. Not a soldier; a warrior. Reido also noticed that she seemed oddly fixated on the man with the red eye who would simply look at her and jeer wickedly. Reido couldn't tell what it was that made him feel drawn to this woman but he decided that he wanted to fight her. Not to harm her but to know her. He was still staring at the blonde beauty when a powerful presence suddenly washed over him. He jumped to his feet as the hairs on his body stood straight in a sudden rush of fear. The presence was coming from the man who had just left the ship. Not a man; a dragon. Its' flames raged fiercely without consuming the ship and weren't registering in the physical. He was tall and majestic with strong features and a focused expression on his face. It was him. It was the shaolin that Shang Tsung had spoken of. The one Reido had been told to be wary of. It seemed Kitana had noticed as well as her face showed the fear that she felt. Reido's fear suddenly turned to anger. Who did this human-dragon think he was? Reido swore on the name of his father to crush this insolent shaolin.

'Let us go down to meet them.' he said to Kitana, jarring her out of her trance.

'Are you sure?' she asked in reply. Reido simply began walking downhill towards the kombatants who had now gathered around a stage where Shang Tsung stood alongside Goro (he had healed quite nicely) and Jade. He began his speech as soon as Reido and Kitana joined him on stage.

'Welcome to the Mortal Kombat tournament! I am your host Shang Tsung. In the coming days each of you will fight for his realm.' said the sorcerer as he examined his audience smiling. Reido however wasn't paying much attention to the speech. He was glaring at the shaolin who paid him no attention and would periodically engage the thunder god or some weak looking fool in sunglasses in conversation. When he finally noticed Reido, he simply flashed him a disarming smile and continued with his conversation. Reido finally cracked.

'I will fight him now!' roared the prince interrupting Shang Tsung's speech and pointing at Liu Kang. He was unconsciously radiating malicious green energy waves that caused the people nearest to him shift away from him in fear. Liu Kang was surprised at how a simple, friendly gesture could spark such a reaction. He wasn't going to back down though.

'No.' said Shang Tsung finally rising from his throne. 'That fight is for another day. However perhaps you will find a good opponent in Mr. Johnny Cage.'

'Alright, looks like I'm up.' said the weak looking fool in sunglasses. The actor stepped up quickly and stood facing Reido.

'Honestly, being asked to fight you is the most insulting thing I've experienced in my lifetime as a prince.' taunted Reido derisively.

'Good-looking, arrogant and over-pampered; we would get along so well if you weren't sorta crazy.' said Johnny radiating an aura that took the prince by suprise.

'Maybe I might have underestimated this one.' Reido thought to himself as both men entered their battle stances.

That's chapter 4 folks! Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot to everyone who has read and or reviewed the story so far. Thanks for all the support and here's chapter 5. Enjoy and don't hesitate to review.

CHAPTER 5

The actor's stance was rather awkward and was quite unlike anything Reido had ever seen before. He was unsteady on his feet and kept feinting unnecessarily toward either side.

'FIGHT!' yelled Shang Tsung suddenly. Johnny Cage zipped toward Reido without warning in a quick flash of green light with his left leg raised to the height of Reido's face in a move that was certain to smash the prince's facial features flat. The move was quick but not quick enough. Reido barely sidestepped the move in time as Johnny's boot grazed the side of his ear lightly but he ignored the slight sting as he grabbed Johnny's upraised ankle. He planted the open palm of his charged right hand into the centre of Johnny's chest, sending the A-list actor flying across the stage as the whole audience cringed like they could feel the shock of the blow. Johnny landed heavily on his back and rolled over as he grabbed his chest in pain. The pain was much worse than when a stage light had hit him smack in the chest on the set of Ninja Mime 2. This Outworld guy really packed a punch. Johnny rose to his feet slowly and faced Reido who was merely waiting for his opponent to regain his form.

'I think it's safe to say you're not used to taking a beating.' said Reido in a mocking tone.

'C'mon man. My Grandma hits better.' replied Johnny smiling,

'Your staggering suggests otherwise.' replied Reido coolly. 'Come at me Earthling'

Johnny regained his composure. This guy wasn't the kind of guy who got provoked easily. He was going to have to fight his hard to stay alive in this one. He charged at Reido again and began pressing the Outworld prince with blows that were a lot faster and more powerful. Reido was surprised at the actor's renewed energy but his attacks weren't impossible to deal with. In a swift motion he produced his wrath hammer and swung outward toward Johnny's head looking to end the fight by sending the actor's head rolling. The hammer was a surprise but it was the kind of move Johnny had been hoping for. He dropped seamlessly into a full split and smashed his fist between Reido's open thighs sending a crunching sound through the island. Reido cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees with his face contorted in a mix of pain and shock. He had barely recovered when Johnny delivered a sharp uppercut to his jaw, sending the prince flying. Reido reeled in shock at the impact this earthling's blows were having on him. They weren't anything harder than what he had faced before but they were filled with a lot more spirit than any opponent he had faced before. It confirmed the feeling he had felt since the moment he first saw the Earthrealm warriors. They were all desperate to save their realm and they would crush anyone necessary to do it. It was completely different from the arrogant overconfidence the outworld warriors felt coming into the tournament.

'You seem really determined not to lose.' said Reido rising unsteadily. 'What motivates you?'

'What?' asked Johnny.

'Why do you fight?' Reido reiterated. Johnny seemed taken aback by the question. Though he never thought about it, Johnny came to this tournament to prove a point. He had read so much on the tabloids about how fake his fighting was that he had decided with a rush of blood to the head to win the tournament to prove himself as a real martial artist.

'Why do you care?' replied Johnny seriously. 'Aren't you Outworlders all just a group of bloodthirsty people, who move around conquering any realm you find. Why would you care about why I fight?'

'I'm ending this fight now.' said Reido suddenly angry. He zipped at Johnny at his famous lightning speed in a flash of blue energy. Johnny couldn't follow his speed and before long he was being pelted in all directions by a flurry of fists, feet and energy. Before long, he could barely stay on his feet and Reido delivered the wrath hammer to the side of Johnny's face, knocking him out. A horrible smile crept across Shang Tsung's face as he rose to his feet.

'FINISH HIM!' yelled the sorcerer. Reido produced his spear without hesitation and walked over to Johnny's unconscious body. He hefted the spear above his head as he prepared to impale Johnny. This would be just another opponent he had bested and killed. Johnny's words however kept ringing in his ears. Conquering any realm they could find. Reido had never personally understood the need to conquer Earthrealm. Outworld was very prosperous and its' citizens were at a time of great peace so conquering Earthrealm was somewhat redundant. It just meant senseless bloodshed. Reido suddenly dematerialized his spear and began to walk away leaving the whole arena in shocked silence. Why was he having this kinds of thoughts now? He walked away very quickly to get away to clear his thoughts. Raiden and Liu Kang walked forward to assist Johnny Cage.

'The tournament would resume at dusk.' announced Shang Tsung in a disappointed voice.

There's chapter 5 people. I'm not feeling very confident about the writing of the fight scene so your opinions would mean the world to me. Thanks.


End file.
